I'm not gonna let you go that easy
by Iykwim
Summary: /!\ Trigger Warnings : explicit content - viol - yaoï - lemon - PWP /!\ Quand il s'agit de trouver les points faibles de son charmant adversaire sexy de toujours, Taric n'a pas besoin de l'aide d'une carte.


**Bienvenue dans la faille de l'invocateur.**

 **Bon je ne vais pas écrire grand chose cette fois... C'est une sorte de crackfic! que j'ai écrite après avoir regardé une nouvelle fois la rap battle d'Instalok entre Taric et Ezreal et... hmm... il était 5h du matin alors j'avais pas les idées claires, alors... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... et je... ouais... bref.**

 **Les précisions indispensables :  
** -je n'ai rien contre les Taricplayers **  
-je n'ai rien contre les Ezplayers (ex-main Ez btw)  
** -je n'ai rien contre les bottes roses poilues  
 **-Le titre est une ligne de la rap battle citée précédemment.**  
-L'image est un montage que j'ai trouvé sur tumblr (celui de ryuta-art pour être précise)

 **/!\ TRIGGER WARNINGS /!\  
**  
-ce os fait mention d'une relation entre hommes. **  
**-l'histoire parle d'un **viol.** C'est purement **fictionnel** et **le viol est un crime condamnable puni par la loi** que **je ne cautionne absolument pas !  
** -le contenu est extrêmement explicite donc pegi 18, et âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Si un des éléments ci-dessus dérange _qui que ce soit_ : surrend-at-dèsquepossible et vous quittez la page, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.  
**

* * *

On pouvait dire que la bataille était bien engagée. Nidalee était passée me rendre compte de l'état général de mes alliés et pour l'instant, la victoire était en notre faveur.  
Moi j'avais un peu de mal à me mettre correctement en conditions pour le combat, aussi je me concentrais principalement sur la destruction des sbires que les ennemis envoyaient contre nous. Aussi fragiles qu'inutiles soit dit en passant.

Pris dans une sorte de routine je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce qui m'entourait. J'entendais vaguement la musique de Sona à mes côtés, m'assurant que ceux qui nous faisaient face n'allaient rien tenter pour le moment. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je participais à un combat mais je dois dire que celui-ci me mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. En effet, j'étais face à un adversaire que je répugnais par dessus tout. A côté de Jinx et son sourire mauvais, se trouvait mon pire ennemi dans toute la league. Taric.

J'avais beau avoir déjà eu affaire à lui, je ne m'y habituais jamais. Non seulement -et aussi dur qu'il me l'était de l'admettre- il était fort et compétent mais en plus de ça il m'avait fait comprendre plus d'une fois que ça ne le dérangerait qu'on "pactise" ensemble le temps d'une nuit.

A vomir.

Il n'avait peut-être aucune dignité mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde et je préférais largement m'associer à quelqu'un comme mon amie muette plutôt que cet individu malsain.

Pris dans mes pensées j'entendis trop tard le signal d'avertissement de Sona. Le temps d'activer ma montre cet imbécile de pleurnichard d'Amumu était sorti de nulle part et m'avait coincé dans son sortilège momifiant. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Taric s'est ensuite empressé de me clouer au sol à l'aide de ses vieux cailloux. J'eus seulement le temps de voir le regard paniqué de mon alliée essayant vainement de me venir en aide, avant que je n'entende le grésillement caractéristique et familier de l'arme de Jinx et que le noir ne m'envahisse...

/.../

En me réveillant j'avais eu du mal à remettre mon esprit en place. Je m'étais soudain rendu compte que je n'étais plus dans la Faille, ni même dans la zone de sécurité de notre camp. Pire, j'étais dans une pièce vide, fermée, pieds et poings liés à une chaise de bois, mon arme inaccessible. Ce n'était ni normal, ni bon signe. J'essayais de me tourner dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables, je crois même que je me suis coincé quelque chose à un moment ou un autre, mais impossible de m'extirper de là. Les liens étaient solides et serrés avec un soin méticuleux. En d'autre termes, j'étais totalement et irrémédiablement à la merci de mes ennemis. Génial.

-Tu te réveilles enfin Ezi-boy.

Oh non. J'aurais reconnu cette voix n'importe où...

-Taric. Tu as intérêt à me détacher sur le champ si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.  
-Oh je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en position de négocier mon cher ami.

Il contourna la chaise pour me faire face et s'approcha légèrement. Rien que la vue de ses bottes roses poilues me révulsait... Comment une personne saine d'esprit pouvait ne serais-ce que penser à les porter ? Remarque en ce qui concernait Taric, il était tout sauf sain d'esprit.

-Ou sommes-nous ?  
-Dans un endroit tranquille où on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu toi et moi.

Il me glissa un clin d'œil qu'il voulait aguicheur et se rapprocha encore.

-Détaches-moi immédiatement.  
-Nous ne sommes que tous les deux mon petit Ezreal, tu peux crier autant que tu veux si tu en as envie, ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire d'ailleurs...

Il me fit un nouveau clin d'œil avant de se mettre à genoux entre mes jambes. J'essayais de le dégager avec mes genoux mais quand on a les pieds attachés ça parait plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Ce que me fit élégamment comprendre mon bourreau.

Quel enfoiré ! S'il croyait qu'il allait m'avoir comme ça ! Je ne savais peut-être pas où j'étais mais il y avait peu de chances que je sois resté inconscient très longtemps. J'étais à peu près sûr que mes alliés allaient bientôt me secourir. Surtout que Sona avait dû donner l'alerte. Du moins c'est ce que j'espérais. Je sursautais d'un coup à la sensation de deux mains fermes sur mes cuisses. J'étais toujours en train de m'agiter pour repousser Taric mais avec sa poigne de fer il m'en empêchait à présent.

-Tu penses trop Ezi-boy.  
-ENLÈVES TES SALES PATTES DE MON... AAaah...

Appuyant un peu plus fort sur mon entrejambe, il parla d'une voix enjôleuse.

-Allons, allons, on reste poli tout de même. Tu es un gentil garçon bien élevé n'est-ce pas ?!  
-JE T'INTERDIS DE ME TOUCHER !  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est très agréable tu verras.

Ok là j'étais vraiment foutu. Je redoublais d'effort pour m'éloigner de ses mains baladeuses, encore une fois sans succès. En fait je m'épuisais plus que je ne m'aidais à m'échapper. Taric fit glisser ses mains plus en avant sur le tissu et commença à me caresser. Je serrais les dents, essayant toujours de me reculer. Je ne voulais pas lui faire le plaisir d'appeler au secours. De toute façon tant qu'ils ne m'auraient pas localisé, mes alliés ne viendraient pas.

Je sentais la main de l'autre se déplacer à l'intérieur de mon pantalon, ôtant le bouton et la fermeture au passage. Mon cœur se mit à battre tellement fort que j'avais l'impression que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque. Il n'allait pas faire ça quand même... Je faillis réussir à faire basculer la chaise en arrière mais c'était sans compter son autre main, toujours agrippée fermement à ma cuisse, qui me maintenait en place.

Pour couronner le tout, à ma plus grande horreur, mon corps avait décidé de réagir contre ma volonté aux attentions qu'on lui procurait. Ce qui n'échappa pas à mon tortionnaire.

-On devient impatient à ce que je vois.  
-La ferme !  
-tututut, on reste poli j'ai dit.  
-Va te faire foutre !  
-C'est prévu pour plus tard ne t'en fais pas.

Je déglutis malgré moi. Il n'était pas sérieux là, si ? Quoiqu'au vu de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il ne soit pas sérieux. Ok, là je paniquais vraiment.

-Détends-toi Ezounet.

Sa main s'infiltra dans mon caleçon. Remuer ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation et le contact entre lui et moi. Je décidais donc d'arrêter de bouger et je détournais la tête. Hors de question que je regarde, crie ou montre un quelconque signe de panique à ce timbré !  
Il commença à imprimer un mouvement de lents vas et viens sur mon sexe tendu. J'avais beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour me retenir, je ne pus empêcher un léger gémissement de franchir mes lèvres. Mon corps, ce traitre... Pourquoi fallait-il que je réagisse aussi docilement ? Cette foutue sensation de sa peau chaude et douce contre la mienne, fragile. Il fallait que ce soit agréable, évidemment ! Connerie !

-Voilà, parfait. Laisse toi aller.  
-LA... AaH... LA FERME !

Il ne répondit que par un petit rire tout en continuant sa torture. Je sentais que j'allais craquer d'un moment à l'autre. Puis il retira ses mains. J'allais tenter un coup d'œil inquisiteur dans sa direction juste avant de sentir quelque chose d'humide s'enrouler autour de moi, me faisant subitement ouvrir les paupières que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir serré si fort. Je vis alors autant que je la sentais, sa langue jouer avec mon membre. Léchant de haut en bas, ralentissant à la base et remontant tranquillement. Je recommençais à essayer de me défaire de son emprise, me tordant violemment les bras dans le même temps et toujours aussi inutilement.

Aussi écœurant que ça l'était je ne pouvais cependant plus en détourner les yeux. De nouveau, un râle m'échappa quand il passa sur une zone particulièrement sensible et Taric leva son regard vers le mien. J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté. Il apposa sa langue sur le bout de mon sexe, me faisant instantanément couper le contact visuel pour contrer le petit cri qui voulait sortir de ma gorge. Je n'y réussis qu'à peine. Il me prit entièrement dans sa bouche et ça devint nettement plus difficile de résister.

J'avais honte de ressentir tant de plaisir de la part de cette version humaine et masculine de Barbie mais je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Ce fichu crétin était doué.

Il s'écarta enfin et se remit debout face à moi. J'ouvris prudemment les yeux. Rien que d'y penser je me serais mis des Barrages Ténébrants dans la figure mais aussi impossible que ce soit de l'admettre, j'étais profondément tiraillé entre le potentiel soulagement que ce soit enfin terminé et la désagréable sensation qu'il m'avait laissé en plan.

J'essayais de reprendre ma respiration, évitant toujours de croiser son regard, son torse à demi nu à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il me vit le détailler discrètement et se passa une main sur le ventre avant de la remonter lentement, très lentement faisant un détour pour malmener ses tétons tout en émettant des râles de plaisir indécents.  
Comme hypnotisé par le geste, je ne pus m'arrêter de l'observer. Quand je leva mes yeux vers les siens je remarqua son demi sourire satisfait et je rougis violemment, détournant la tête sur le champ. Maudis collectionneur de cailloux à la noix !

-On dirait que tu n'es pas aussi contre que tu voudrais bien le dire Ezi-boy, hmm ?

Je lui lançais mon regard le plus meurtrier et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Sois patient. Toi aussi tu en auras.

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.  
Il commença alors à se déshabiller entièrement devant moi, s'assurant que je suivais chacun de ses mouvements. Il n'était qu'un abruti de playboy mais il était plutôt bien musclé... et gâté par la nature aussi. Je secouais la tête à la seconde ou cette pensée traversait mon esprit. Je devenais fou ou quoi ? Et bon sang ! Que faisaient mes soit-disant coéquipiers ? Ça faisait des heures que j'étais pris au piège ici ! Qu'attendaient-ils pour venir me secourir ?

Je revins au moment présent quand la virilité de mon agresseur me fit soudain face.

-A ton tour Ez, sois un gentil garçon et ouvre la bouche.  
-QUOI ? ? ?

Si mes yeux avaient pu sortir de leur orbite, je serais devenu Lee Sin en deux secondes ! Je tournais brutalement la tête de côté quand Taric agita son machin sous mon nez. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cette vision dans ma vie, merci bien !  
Malheureusement ça ne lui a pas plût et il m'a remis droit en plaquant ses mains sur mes joues. Visiblement il n'y avait pas que les muscles, la force allait avec. Je serrais les paupières le plus fort que je pouvais. Il était totalement hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit incluant ma bouche et cet engin !

-Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant.

Je serrais toujours obstinément les paupières.

-Très bien, je vais me débrouiller tout seul alors.

Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que j'entende un petit gémissement à peine étouffé. Je risquais un coup d'œil. Taric était en train de se satisfaire à un centimètre de mon visage et semblait apprécier un peu trop ce qu'il faisait à mon goût. Encore une fois je n'eus pas la force de me détourner. Ça avait quelque chose de fascinant de le regarder faire. L'expression détendue de son visage, complètement perdu dans son propre plaisir. Tout en continuant, il frotta son gland luisant contre ma joue, le pressa contre mes lèvres et le glissa le long de mon menton. C'était une sensation réellement dérangeante, inédite et beaucoup trop érotique pour moi.

Une idée folle et malsaine me traversa avec violence. J'étais furieux. Pas que Taric ait l'audace de m'infliger ce traitement, venant de lui ça ne m'étonnait même qu'à moitié, mais qu'il se fasse plaisir lui-même en me laissant de côté m'énervait au plus haut point. Je sentais la colère monter en moi et sans réfléchir plus loin quand il passa de nouveau son sexe sur mes lèvres, je l'attrapais entre elles, lui arrachant un cri rauque.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois fait que je me suis rendu compte de l'énormité de la connerie que je venais de faire. J'ai voulu le recracher mais Taric ne m'en laissa pas la possibilité, m'emprisonnant de nouveau entre ses mains.

-Je savais bien qu'au fond tu aimais ça coquin.

Je cherchais une nouvelle fois à me dégager, en vain. J'avais l'impression que j'allais vomir à n'importe quel instant. Il guida son membre dans ma bouche, de plus en plus loin avant de le retirer presque entièrement pour le repousser de nouveau. C'était horrible. Écœurant. Et mon envie de vomir s'intensifia. Je ne savais même pas ce qui m'empêchait de le mordre sauvagement pour le faire dégager.

Pourtant, au bout de cinq ou six allers-retours, je finis en quelque sorte par m'habituer à sa présence. Puis, honteusement, épouvanté par mon comportement, je me surpris à venir à sa rencontre, calquant mes mouvements aux siens. Je sentais mon entrejambe me faire mal tellement j'étais dur. Je sentais le poids de son sexe sur ma langue, glissant lentement à l'intérieur ma bouche humide dans un léger bruit de succion, son goût légèrement salé si tentant. J'entendais les gémissements sonores de l'autre homme qui ne cherchait pas le moins du monde à les retenir et répétait mon nom inlassablement dans une litanie que j'appréciais un peu trop. Je sentais l'odeur masculine de sa peau contre la mienne, la douceur ferme de ses mains calleuses qui me guidaient. Je voyais son membre apparaître et disparaître toujours plus rapidement, plus profondément.

Et je me détestais pour adorer toutes les nouvelles sensations que ça faisait naitre en moi. J'émettais de plus en plus de bruits incongrus qui semblaient lui faire perdre la tête encore un peu plus.

Au milieu de rien, sans prévenir, il se retira complètement. Malgré moi je gémis de frustration suite à la perte que je ressentis soudain avant de rougir de nouveau.  
Cependant l'autre n'avait pas semblé le remarquer. Il invoqua ses pouvoirs afin de me clouer sur place.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Il défit mes liens, s'assurant tout de même que la main prisonnière du gant reste attachée. Il me poussa ensuite contre le mur le plus proche, entrainant la chaise avec moi. Il fixa de nouveau mes liens au mur avant de faire de même avec ma dernière main le plus précautionneusement possible. Même en essayant de profiter de cette seconde de liberté, je n'eus pas le temps d'invoquer quelque sort que ce soit. Et puis quoi que je tente, il était beaucoup plus puissant que moi.

Je sentis Taric abaisser entièrement mon pantalon et mon boxer avant de comprendre ce qui était sur le point de se passer.

-Taric ! Non !

Il s'est collé à moi, son érection contre le bas de mon dos avant de me murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix difficilement contrôlée.

-Désolé Ezi-boy, ce n'était pas prévu d'aller jusque là mais tu n'as rien fait pour m'y aider.  
-Taric, non attends ! Taric... TARIC !

Il venait d'insérer un doigt en moi sans aucune préparation ou avertissement. Il m'embrassait dans le cou encore et encore tout en remuant son index. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne voulais pas apprécier la chaleur contre mon dos, le souffle sur ma nuque, les caresses sur mon torse, la légère moiteur de sa peau contre la mienne mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais une fausse impression de sécurité dans les bras même de mon bourreau.  
Même l'intrusion, bien qu'étrange, avait un côté sensuel indéniable que je me refusais pourtant d'avouer.

Taric glissa un second doigt et mon inconfort s'accentua. J'étais incapable de former une pensée cohérente. J'avais du mal à respirer et à refouler les sensations confuses et contradictoires qui m'envahissaient.  
Puis un troisième doigt se fraya un chemin dans mon orifice. Je me tordais dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas me décider si j'en attendais plus ou si j'espérais que tout s'arrête.

Je finis par m'habituer à la présence des trois intrus et la sensation était même devenue rapidement insuffisante. J'en voulais plus, sans en vouloir.

-Patience Ezi-boy, c'est bientôt fini.

Ce n'est que lorsque je captais cette phrase que je me rendis compte que je gémissais le nom de Taric sans interruption. Je fis un effort gigantesque pour me taire complètement, réussissant même à ne rien dire lorsque les doigts de mon agresseur disparurent.

-Continues. Ne t'arrêtes pas. J'aime t'entendre.

Je serrais les dents. Sûrement plus rouge que les cheveux de Katarina. Je sentis le sexe de Taric se presser contre mon entrée. Il s'inséra doucement en moi. Lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Quelle ironie, non ?  
C'était extrêmement douloureux mais je ne disais absolument rien. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il ait le plaisir de m'entendre souffrir ou si c'était parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. J'étais totalement perdu.

Enfin il arriva au bout. Il se stoppa et recommença à déposer des baisers dans mon cou. Je me sentais étrangement... _plein_. Ça faisait encore mal mais c'était devenu supportable. Il se mit à bouger doucement. Je n'aimais pas la sensation des vas et viens qu'il pratiquait et en même temps je n'avais pas envie que ça se termine.

Il finit par aller de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus bruyamment. Sa peau claquant la mienne avec un bruit mat. Plus ça allait et plus j'appréciais. Jusqu'au moment ou il atteignit un point en moi qui me fit littéralement crier de plaisir. Je ne m'y étais pas attendu et je n'aurais de toute façon, pas pu me retenir. C'était indescriptiblement bon.

Taric continua à viser cet endroit pendant que je me cambrais au maximum pour aller à la rencontre de ses hanches, en demandant toujours plus. Je ne me souciais même plus qu'il voit mon désir ou qu'il sente le plaisir que je prenais là-dedans. Il serait toujours temps de le regretter plus tard.

Il descendit la main qui malmenait mon téton droit sur mon sexe et imposa le même rythme à son poignet que celui-ci qu'il imposait à son corps. Sa langue traçant des sillons brûlant sur mes omoplates. Je me sentais possédé, sans possibilité de m'échapper aussi mentalement que je l'étais physiquement. Il était partout. Autour, sur, contre et en moi. C'était plus grisant que je ne l'expliquerais jamais.

Après quelques coups violents je ne pus plus me retenir et je jouis sur le mur devant moi avec une force que je me connaissais pas. A peine avais-je finis que je sentis Taric faire de même, criant mon prénom, toujours en moi. Enfermé dans l'euphorie du moment je n'arrivais pas à trouver ça dégoutant. Seulement affreusement érotique. Il se retira, tout aussi essoufflé que je l'étais. Je n'arrivais pas à recouvrer mes esprits et j'étais soudain très fatigué. Confus, tiraillé, haletant, comblé, transpirant et bien que dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, je crois que je finis par m'endormir contre son torse, ses bras enroulés autour de ma taille.

/.../

Je me suis réveillé dans le camp allié, couché sur un des lits de la tente de repos. La première chose que je ressentis fut une douleur fulgurante dans mon arrière-train. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé ce qui s'était passé... Je vis Sona s'agiter à côté de moi, elle avait beau être muette je savais très bien ce qu'elle essayait de me dire. Elle était désolée, et elle était contente que je sois revenu à moi.

-T'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien.

Elle se répandit une nouvelle fois en excuses à l'aide de son instrument puis elle partit pour revenir deux minutes plus tard en compagnie d'Akali.

-Alors Ez ? Tu t'es bien amusé ?

J'avais dû soudainement pâlir car elle s'approcha pour vérifier ma température.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait mais je crois que tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti ! Pas de fracture, pas de marque de blessure, bien que quelques bleus sur les hanches et les poignets mais rien de bien méchant. Tu vas t'en remettre sans problème.  
-Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ?  
-Seulement quelques heures. C'est Sona qui t'a ramené ici, elle t'a trouvé allongé dans un bush pas loin de votre position. Apparemment on ne t'avait pas fait de mal. On t'a cherché un bon moment mais impossible de savoir où tu étais. Enfin, tu es là maintenant.

Elle s'en alla sans rien ajouter. C'était déjà un miracle quelle soit restée à parler plus de cinq minutes. Elle avait difficilement de la sympathie pour les autres de toute façon. Les trois quart du temps elle n'en avait même rien à faire.

Garen fit son apparition et Sona sortit de la tente pour nous laisser parler tranquillement.

-Ezreal tu vas pouvoir reprendre les combats bientôt selon Akali. Je t'ai mis avec une nouvelle recrue super entraînée étant donné que tu vas être fragile un petit temps et que Sona et toi n'êtes pas assez forts ensemble. Rien de personnel bien sûr. Tu seras donc en duo avec un allié aux pouvoirs plus complémentaires aux tiens. On n'étaient pas trop sûr de lui vu qu'il a changé de camp très récemment mais apparemment il est fiable. Et puis comme on doit te surveiller ça permettra de le surveiller également et de voir ce qu'il vaut. Pour l'instant Ashe et Leona on pris la relève mais il faut que tu sois prêt pour le prochain combat alors repose toi et prépare toi pour la suite.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà reparti. On aime beaucoup la discussion par ici...  
Je me posais des questions sur la personne qui m'accompagnerait prochainement dans la bataille quand je remarquais une chose que je n'avais pas vue jusqu'à maintenant. Il y avait une carte de bon rétablissement qui m'était adressée sur le chariot de soins à côté de moi. Je la pris, l'ouvris et la lu sans tarder.

 _"Au plaisir de faire de nouveau équipe avec toi Ezi-boy"_

D'un coup, j'avais comme un pressentiment sur l'identité de mon nouveau coéquipier.

* * *

 ** _Pour toutes éventuelles reviews de personnes qui n'auraient pas de compte, je répondrai sur mon profil._**


End file.
